


Left Unread

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Kudos: 13





	Left Unread

  
  
There will be a last farewell  
Unknown even as the words are said  
Who will leave  
Who will toll the bell  
Unwritten pages sadly  
Left unread  
Day will turn to darkest night  
Time will weep with unrelenting grief  
The mournful moon  
Will dim its lonely light  
As death becomes  
Ignoble thief


End file.
